


Jealousy

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striker doesn't like it when Gipsy talks to other mechs, least of all Crimson Typhoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Striker growled, stalking up to the pair in front of him. Gipsy seemed engaged enough in the conversation that he didn’t notice Striker’s approach, while Crimson Typhoon was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he threw his arms about in an animated manner.

Striker didn’t like Crimson Typhoon. He didn’t like many of the other Jaegers, besides Gipsy, but Typhoon managed to get under his plating like no other. Perhaps it was his exoctic design or his unique flexibility, but whatever it was, Striker held a deep contempt for Typhoon. 

The casual way the two of them interacted only fueled Striker’s rage. Shoving Typhoon, he grabbed Gipsy around the waist. pulling him close and stalking away with him. Startled, Typhoon could only watch as his friend was dragged away.

Gipsy, not at all impressed by the manhandling, wiggled in Striker’s grip. Striker rumbled irritatedly, tightening his hold. Huffing, Gipsy landed a good, hard punch to Striker’s shoulder, finally managing to escape.


End file.
